Le désir de Sascha
by Redobbo
Summary: Sascha fait part d'une certaine envie à son collègue allemand... YAOI Explicite WARNING M


**J'aime bien Sascha et Rudgar. J'ai voulu alors tester un petit yaoi entre les deux**

 **(Sascha est un homme ici)**

 **Contenu explicite / YAOI**

* * *

_ « Je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée Sascha ! »

_ « Et moi je pense que non Monsieur Rudgar ! »

Rudgar oublia l'idée de savoir comment Sascha avait pu pénétrer dans son appartement et réfléchit plutôt à comment il pouvait se sortir de cette situation. Son jeune partenaire venait à l'instant de le faire basculer sur son lit et était maintenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, motivé par de terribles intentions à son encontre.

_ « Pourquoi ne peut-on pas essayer ? »

_ « Parce que je suis ton collègue et que je ne suis pas gay ! »

_ « Maiiiiiis ce n'est pas question d'être gay ou pas ! Moi aussi je ne le suis pas ! » il lui fit un clin d'œil « C'est juste parce qu'on est immortel maintenant, et que je veux pouvoir profiter de tous les plaisirs qu'on ne peut pas ou qu'on n'ose pas accomplir quand on est un humain ! ».

Rudgar soupira :

_ « C'est idiot ! On n'est pas là pour faire ce genre de chose ! Et Je ne suis pas motivé à … mmmm ! »

Sascha, impatient, lui coupa la parole avec un baiser inattendu en s'allongea complètement sur son corps. Rudgar sentit la motivation de Sascha dans son baiser bien qu'il fut assez maladroit dans sa façon de faire. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force et voulut immédiatement mêler sa langue à la sienne. Un peu de salive glissa de leur bouche, ce qui dégouta quelque peu Rudgar qui ne se délectait pas vraiment du bruit infâme que produisait leurs baisers répétitifs. Après plusieurs essais, Sascha réussit à toucher plus longuement la langue de son collègue avec la sienne. Il ne prêta pas attention une seule seconde à ce que pouvait ressentir son collègue et continua, malgré la fatigue naissante du mouvement, à explorer un peu plus la bouche de son partenaire.

Leur petite aventure buccale dura plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles Rudgar réfléchit sur la question d'avoir des relations passionnelles avec son jeune collègue. Sa réponse se manifesta, après avoir touché sa langue une dernière fois, en tourna sa tête tout en poussant celle de Sascha avec ses mains. Surpris par cette séparation soudaine, Sascha le fixa, le regard vide, la langue pendante un léger moment à l'extérieur avant de refermer sa bouche et d'essuyer la salive dégoulinante aux bords de ses lèvres avec la manche de son cardigan.

La tête de son partenaire entre ses mains, Rudgar lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux : « Je pense que nous ne devrions pas aller plus loin… on le regretterait tous les deux ! ».

Sascha ne réagit pas en entendant ses mots. Il tourna la tête et frotta sa joue contre la main droite de Rudgar. Nullement dérangé par la rugosité du cuir contre sa peau, il continua à frotter son visage contre le gant de son collègue qui n'osa pas régir à cela. Sascha posa ensuite ses mains sur celle de son partenaire pour la faire glisser sur son propre visage. Rudgar resta bouche bée devant la scène. Sascha se mit à ensuite à mordiller le cuir du gant lorsque le pouce de la main droite de Rudgar frôla ses lèvres. Il retira ensuite le gant pour bénéficier de la main, désormais à nu, de son partenaire puis se mit à lécher ses doigts avec envie jusqu'à les sucer complément.

Rudgar, en plein malaise, n'osa même plus bouger. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine dès qu'il sentit un peu trop la langue de son partenaire sur ses doigts.

_ « Sascha… »

Celui-ci lui sourit en mordillant légèrement le haut de l'index :

« Ça serait dommage que je sois le seul à en profiter… vous n'avez vraiment pas envie Monsieur Rudgar ? »

Rudgar se mit à rougir. Il était en pleine hésitation. Devait-il se laisser aller comme le demander son partenaire ? Dans ce genre de cas, le corps est souvent celui qui répond le plus rapidement à la question que le cerveau. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas vraiment attiré par la situation que lui proposait Sascha. Ce dernier sembla le comprendre à travers son regard et bascula en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cet fois-ci, Rudgar se laissa aller plus facilement et répondu au baiser de façon maladroite mais sincère.

Il prit Sascha dans ses bras et usa de sa force de shinigami pour se redresser sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir mettre son partenaire sur le dos. Il était à présent allongé au-dessus de Sascha qui ne cessait de l'embrassait avec ardeur, heureux que son partenaire est cédé à son caprice.

Le cœur de Rudgar se mit à battre plus rapidement, ce n'était pas vraiment les sentiments qu'il le poussait à intervenir mais l'excitation. Le plaisir sexuel qui prend le pas sur les émotions. A ses yeux, Sascha semblait être poussé par les mêmes pulsions.

Rudgar desserra la cravate de Sascha puis écarta le col de sa chemise blanche pour se permettre d'embrasser son cou. Sascha fut à la fois surpris et ravi de cet assaut de la part de son collègue. Il n'hésita pas à lui tendre sa chair pour l'attendrir encore plus. Mais Rudgar fut vite gêné par ses lunettes et grogna lorsqu'elles l'empêchèrent d'atteindre ce qu'il désire. Sascha lança un petit rire en entendant son patron grommeler et enleva ses lunettes. Surpris mais par contre, Rudgar se laissa faire. Sascha retira ensuite les siennes et posa les deux paires de lunettes sur la commode à proximité.

La myopie empêcha Rudgar de reprendre ses actions. Les mains sur ses joues, Sascha rapprocha son visage enfantin vers celui de Rudgar et l'embrassa rapidement pour l'encourager à reprendre ses mouvements. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne se remette à enlacer son collègue. Toujours aussi impatient et sûr de lui, Sascha se mit à défaire son cardigan et sa chemise afin d'accéléré la situation. Pourtant poussé par l'excitation, Rudgar saisit les mains de son collègue pour l'empêcher de se mettre à nu trop vite. Il rompit leur baiser :

_ « Si tu dépêches comme ça… nous n'aurons même le temps d'en profiter ! »

Sascha se mit à rire :

_ « Je pensais justement que vous seriez impatient d'en finir avec ça ! »

Rudgar rougit mais garda sa fierté et son sérieux :

_ « J'aime l'ordre et le travail bien fait ! Comme tout shinigami ! »

Sascha se mit à rire, un rire moqueur envers son collègue dont il avait reconnu le regard mensonger. Il se calma toutefois et l'encouragea à s'occuper de son corps en bombant son torse vers lui. Rudgar compris rapidement l'invitation et embrassa son ventre à demi nu. Il remonta ses baisers vers le haut du corps de son collègue en écartant les vêtements sur les côtés de son corps jusqu'à rejoindre son cou à nouveau. Embrassant à nouveau son partenaire, il défie le nœud de sa cravate (non sans mal à cause de sa myopie) et put le mettre torse nu. Sascha se retrouva en pantalon (ses gants ayant été enlevés dans le processus) avec encore ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais Rudgar vint l'embrasser en se collant à lui pour lui tenir chaud.

_ « Tu n'étais pas aussi timide y a quelques minutes … »

Sascha ne répondit pas et prit son collègue dans ses bras en déposer un baiser dans son cou. Rudgar retira son deuxième gant pour pouvoir librement caresser le dos et le torse de celui-ci. Il fit glisser ses doigts derrière son dos et poussa légèrement Sascha de lui pour venir titiller les petits mamelons du jeune shinigami, durcie par le froid de la pièce. Il fit tournoyer ses pouces sur chacun des tétons alors que ses joues se réchauffaient un peu plus. Sascha se laissa faire et devint plus rouge que le manteau de Grell Sutcliff quand il sentit la petite vague de plaisir montée en lui. Rudgar, pris par l'excitation du mouvement, ne continua pas longtemps avec ses doigts et les remplaça rapidement par l'utilisation de sa langue.

Il lécha et mordilla les bouts de chair pointus puis finit par sucer tout la peau qui s'offrait à lui sous les petits cris discrets de son collègue qui couvrait son visage rougit avec ses bras. Lorsque Rudgar vit cela, il s'arrêta brusquement, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin…

_ « Sascha ? Tout va bien ? On… on peut arrêter si tu veux ! »

Comprenant qu'il inquiétait son partenaire, Sascha se força à écarter les bras de ses yeux. Rudgar trouva sa mine rougit assez mignonne.

_ « Non je… c'est injuste Monsieur Rudgar vous êtes encore tout habillé ! » s'écria-t-il.

_ « C'est juste ça ? » demande Rudgar, surpris.

_ « Oui… » dit timidement Sascha.

Rudgar soupira et se redressa sur ses genoux. Il retira sa veste et sa cravate, suivi de sa chemise, puis sa montre. Sascha vit pour la première fois le corps athlétique mais pas complétement musclé de son collègue. Rudgar ne s'arrêta pas là et retira la ceinture de son pantalon. Ses baskets et ses chaussettes jusqu'à ce que son pantalon soit enlevé à son tour. Sascha resta bouche bée face à cela tandis que Rudgar s'avança vers lui avec son caleçon comme simple tissu le recouvrant.

_ « Et comme ça c'est suffisant pour l'instant ? »

Sascha ne répondit pas, choqué, dans le bon sens du terme, de ce dont il était témoin.

_ « Je devrais peut-être me mettre complétement nu… » dit-il en commençant à faire glisser son sous-vêtement.

_ « NOOOOON ! » Hurla Sascha en agrippant les mains de son collègue pour ne pas qu'il continu.

Rudgar s'exécuta et remonta son sous-vêtement. Sascha avait déjà pu apercevoir la légère touffe de poil qui surmontait le membre de son collègue.

_ « J'essayais juste de te mettre à l'aise… faudra bien l'enlever si tu veux continuer ! » expliqua-t-il.

_ « Je sais… » répondit Sascha qui semblait prend enfin conscience de ses actes « Juste… pas maintenant ! »

Rudgar soupira à nouveau mais avec le sourire en entendant cela. Il s'approcha de son compagnon et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ « Dans ce cas… j'aimerais que nous soyons tous les deux avec le même nombre de vêtements sur nous ! » proposa Rudgar.

Sascha hocha la tête silencieusement pour lui oui. Toute de suite après, Rudgar défit les lacets de ses chaussures et les hotta juste avant de retirer ses chaussettes. Sascha s'allongea ensuite, rouge de gêne, et laissa Rudgar venir à lui. Son comportement n'était plus aussi enjoué, il était timide et peu sûr de lui à présent. Il comprit qu'il avait agi naïvement tout à l'heure et que tout dépendait de son consentement. Son collègue n'avait aucune attention de le forcer.

Doucement, Rudgar se baissa pour défaire la ceinture de Sascha et le bouton de son pantalon. Puis il saisit les bords du pantalon noir et le tira lorsque Sascha souleva son bassin pour le laisser faire. Sascha se retrouva avec son petit caleçon vert foncé face à Rudgar qui continuer à être le plus doux possible pour détendre son jeune collègue. Après ça, il s'allongea à nouveau et pris délicatement Sascha dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le processus. Sascha lui retourna son étreinte et son baiser, signe qu'il avait confiance en son partenaire.

Afin de le mettre plus en confiance, Rudgar s'allongea pour que Sascha soit étendu sur son ventre. Sascha coupa net le baiser, surpris par sa position actuelle. Plus en confiance que lui à présent, Rudgar s'adressa à lui avec une voie douce :

_ « Je t'ai dit que nous étions pas obligées de continuer si tu ne voulais pas. Mais si au contraire tu le veux, alors il faut prendre confiance en toi et te lancer ! Je suis tout à toi ! »

Sascha sentit son cœur accéléré.

_ « C'est vrai ? Tu t'offres à moi ? »

_ « Et bien… si tu as avez envie je suis là pour toi »

Une légère larme s'écoula de la joue de Sascha, peut-être à cause du stress du moment qui s'accumulait en lui.

Sascha essuya sa larme avec sa main alors que Rudgar le reprit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une plus grande passion et une plus grande sincérité cette fois-ci. Tous les deux semblaient se désirer à présent. Ils roulèrent ensemble sur les draps et Rudgar se retrouva encore une fois au-dessus de Sascha. Il passa sa main sous sa cuisse pour la plier et la coller contre la sienne. L'un contre l'autre, les deux shinigami s'embrassèrent avec amour et confiance. Leurs lèvres, gonflaient par le désir, faisait pression l'une sur l'autre. Cette fois-ci, Sascha se montra un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure en se faisait moins brutale. Après plusieurs secondes, leur bouche faisait plus de bruit et leur langue vinrent se caresser l'une contre l'autre.

Plus en confiance, Sascha fit glisser ses mains du cou de Rudgar pour aller caresser les tétons de celui-ci. Après avoir tournoyer avec ses pouces quelque secondes, Rudgar souffla un faible gémissement entre ses lèvres. Cela n'arrêta pas Sascha qui se courba pour pourvoir passer sa langue sur l'un des mamelons durcit. Rudgar gémit entre ses lèvres encore une fois. L'excitation revenait petit à petit à la surface. Rudgar força sa tête à se baisser un peu plus pour pouvoir aspirer la peau du cou de Sascha qui releva sa tête et lui tendit son coup avec plaisir.

Rapidement, le frottement de leur corps et l'envie de l'autre les poussa à coller la bosse former sous leur sous-vêtement. Tous deux rougirent de plus belle lorsqu'ils sentirent le membre de l'autre et arrêtèrent leurs caresses en même temps. Le regard qu'ils se lancèrent leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient prêts à aller plus loin. Rudgar colla son front contre celui de Sascha et, les yeux fermés, fit glisse sa main sur le ventre de celui-ci jusqu'à caresser le tissu bossu. Rudgar la caressa lentement lorsque Sascha s'adressa à lui d'une voix suppliante :

_ « Faites le Monsieur Rudgar ! Je suis prêt à l'enlever maintenant ! »

Rudgar sentit dans ses paroles que Sascha était sûr de lui et, sans plus attendre, fit glisser son caleçon plus bas. Sascha l'aida à l'enlever puis ferma les yeux en lâchant le corps de son collègue pour s'étendre sur les draps, les bras à côté de sa tête.

Rudgar dût ouvrir les yeux et vit le reste de l'anatomie de Sascha. Son membre n'était qu'à peine en train de durcir et semblait prier de se faire toucher. Les joues brûlantes, Rudgar l'entoura de sa main et se mit à faire des mouvements verticaux. Sascha ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur son visage pour cacher son visage rougit. Rudgar commença par faire des gestes assez lents en pressant légèrement la chair avec ses doigts. Après plusieurs secondes, Sascha se mit à ressentir le touché sur son membre faire de l'effet en lui. Sentant la dureté s'installer progressivement entre ses mains, Rudgar accéléra un peu plus ses mouvements en caressant avec son autre main les petites bourses de son ami.

Le frottement rapide sur sa peau fit faiblement gémir Sascha qui passa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour serrer les draps. Après un gémissement plus prononcé, Rudgar s'arrêta pour ne pas le faire venir tout de suite. En se redressant, il sentit que son entre-jambe était encore bien plus dur que celui de son partenaire. Suite à l'arrêt soudain, Sascha se mit à tordre son corps qui en redemandait. Il regarda son partenaire en train d'étirer son caleçon pour voir l'état de son membre (du moins ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir). Sans attendre, Sascha se releva et baissa le caleçon de son partenaire. Son membre était déjà bien durci mais méritait tout de même d'être touché également selon lui.

Le regard plein de désir, Sascha se colla à son collègue et se mit à le toucher. Une montée de chaleur s'empara du corps de Rudgar qui n'osa pas bouger face aux touchés de son collègue sur son membre. Sascha n'était pas un spécialiste en la matière mais il sut apparemment trouver le bon rythme pour exciter son partenaire. La tête posée contre son torse, il entendit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer :

_ « Détendez-vous monsieur Rudgar… »

Sascha vint ensuite embrasser la clavicule de son partenaire qui, revenant à lui, se remit à toucher son collègue à son tour. L'un contre l'autre, ils se masturbèrent tous deux en s'embrassant avant que Rudgar n'engage la séparation de leur corps à nouveau. Loin de la semi-érection de toute à l'heure, Rudgar envisagea de passer aux choses sérieuses. Allongé sur le lit, Sascha le regarda ouvrir sa table de nuit pour prendre une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il se mit à rire lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà entamée.

_ « Je vous croyez plus bureaucrate que dragueur Monsieur Rudgar ! »

Rudgar se tourna vers lui, grognant un peu :

_ « C'est seulement pour me détendre ! »

Il ouvrit ensuite la bouteille et versa du lubrifiant sur ses doigts sous le regard moins enjoué de Sascha qui présageait ce qui aller lui arriver. Sa voix redevint timide et incertaine :

_ « Vous l'avez déjà fait n'est-ce pas ? »

Rudgar avança prudemment vers le petit fessier de son collègue. Avec son autre main, il le poussa à se mettre sur le dos et écarter les jambes.

_ « Détendais-toi … je vais essayer d'être le plus doux possible je te le promets ! »

Sascha posa la tête sur l'oreiller en levant les yeux aux ciels. Ce serait mensonge de dire qu'il ne stressait pas face aux doigts huileux de Rudgar.

Ce dernier introduit, avec la plus grande délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, son index entre les petites fesses de son collègue. Sascha gémit de douleur et de surprise. Les muscles se resserrèrent autour du doigt de Rudgar qui s'efforçait d'être le plus doux possible. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tout en enfonça son doigt plus profondément en lui. Se laissant entrainer pour faire passer la petite douleur, Sascha embrassa Rudgar en essayant de détendre son corps pour lui.

Rudgar toucha ses lèvres et son cou à plusieurs reprises pour pousser son partenaire à l'embrasser, le contact et l'amour rendant l'acte plus confortable. Les mains glissant sur la peau de son collègue, Sascha parvint à se relaxer sous les baisers de Rudgar. Ce dernier en profita pour insérer un second doigt en lui et amena la chair à s'écarter. Il étira l'entrée, sous les petits gémissements de son collègue, frottant et touchant l'intérieur en faisant de petits vas et viens avec ses doigts. Le corps de Sascha se mit à trembler sous celui de Rudgar, son arrière train se mettant à bouger légèrement avec les mouvements des doigts en lui.

Après avoir entendu un gémissement plus fort que les précédents, Rudgar retira ses doigts. Sascha l'embrassa à nouveau en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Plus impatient que stressé, Sascha semblait plus prêt que l'était Rudgar. Le grand brun se redressa en saisissant le lubrifiant et en enduit son membre abondamment (vaut mieux plus que pas assez après tout). Il se pencha ensuite pour embrasser Sascha qui écarta ses jambes, confiant. Après un dernier baiser passionné, Rudgar posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son jeune partenaire afin de lever un peu plus son bassin et lui donner accès à son entrée. Il se nicha à son tour entre ses jambes et caressa la pointe de son membre contre l'entrée de ses fesses. Il se pencha un peu, toujours un peu soucieux :

_ « Vous êtes sûr ? »

_ « Je suis sûr ! » lui sourit Sascha.

Lentement, Rudgar fit glisser son membre jusqu'à rentrer complètement en lui. Le corps de Sascha se crispa légèrement, il agrippa les draps en gémissant de douleur. Lorsque Rudgar le vit, il aurait pu lui dire qu'il attendrait un peu avant de se mouvoir en lui mais la pression de la chair autour de son membre qui se mit à palpiter à l'intérieur de Sascha le forcer à bouger immédiatement. Il se pencha, embrassa Sascha et lui dit de se détendre à présent.

Le corps de Sascha se mit à trembler et il respira plus lentement. Rudgar essaya d'attendre mais il dût se résoudre à commencer ses mouvements sans le consentement de son collègue. Il exécuta des mouvements lents et se pencha pour pouvoir embrasser son collègue pour l'aider à se relaxer. Gémissant bruyamment en sentant le membre de son collègue se mouvoir en lui. Il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de son collègue et répondit à ses baisers. Son corps se détendit petit à petit et se mit à suivre le mouvement en se tenant à son collègue. De petits gémissements de plaisirs s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

Lentement poussé par le désir grimpant provoqué par la pression de la chair contre sa verge, Rudgar accéléra légèrement ses mouvements tout en collant son corps pour être encore plus prêt de son partenaire. Il ignorait si c'était l'excitation qui le pousser à l'aimer et essayer de ne pas penser à l'après sexe. Du côté de Sascha, ses pensées allaient dans tous les sens et la douleur se mua peu à peu pour laisser place au plaisir qui venait très lentement.

Les mouvements s'accélérèrent au fur et mesure aux sons des gémissements de Sascha. Tous deux s'embrassèrent sans se soucier de l'action présente. Sascha croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire alors que ce dernier continuer à se mouvoir en lui. Les vas et viens de Rudgar devinrent plus vigoureux et le corps de Sascha se tordit sous l'effet du plaisir en lui. Il gémit un plus fort en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son collègue.

_ « Ah… monsieur Rudgar… ! »

Rudgar l'embrassa avec plus de passion en pressant ses lèvres avec force et en continuant ses mouvements en lui. Ses soupirs bruyants traduisaient le plaisir qu'il ressentait à présent. L'excitation monta un peu plus en eux et ils se laissèrent aller en s'embrassant à plusieurs reprises, entrecoupés de gémissements puissants. Le désir les emporta tous deux dans les vagues du plaisir qui se faisaient de plus en plus grande dans leur corps. Rudgar fit accroitre ses vas et viens dans le corps de son partenaire qui se serra de plus en plus contre lui.

Sentant la chair se resserrer contre son membre, Rudgar entreprit ses derniers mouvements dans le corps de Sascha. Ces coups de hanches devinrent encore plus pressants et rapides jusqu'à devenir des coups constants sans aucun arrêt. Sascha répondit par de petits cris de plaisir qui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de son compagnon. Le summum du plaisir atteignit le bas de son ventre et il gémit fortement en cambrant son corps sous les puissants soupirs de son compagnon qui atteignit l'orgasme peu de temps après lui. La semence de ce dernier s'écoula dans son corps, rependant une trainée de liquide chaude qui fit frissonner le corps de Sascha, encore essoufflé.

Rudgar se redressa sur ses genoux, emportant le corps de son partenaire contre le sien en le serrant contre lui. Surpris par ce geste soudain, Sascha lui rendit son étreinte en serrant ses hanches contre les siennes, posant ses genoux sur les draps. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Sascha posa sa tête dans le cou de Rudgar alors que sa propre semence se rependait entre leur ventre. Rudgar saisit les fesses de Sascha et les souleva afin de pourvoir extirper son membre de lui. Puis il laissa reposer le corps du shinigami sur ses cuisses qui colla son front conte le sien sans dire un mot.

Les deux amants restèrent encore un peu dans ce petit moment de calme, tous deux à genoux sur les draps, la sueur rendant leur peau collante lorsqu'ils se serrèrent dans leur bras. Rudgar brisa le silence alors que Sascha avait remis sa tête dans son cou et somnolait déjà :

_ « Sascha… ils voudraient mieux prendre une douche avant de dormir ! Nous serions mieux ! »

_ « Mmmmh… » ronchonna Sascha « Nous pourrions nous pas dormir un peu avant ? Je suis beaucoup trop fatigué ! »

Rudgar soupira en entendant cela et, malgré la fatigue naissante en lui, il poussa Sascha à se séparer de lui et se leva du lit. Sascha resta allongé sur les draps jusqu'au moment où les bras de Rudgar passèrent sous son corps. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le porta comme une princesse à la salle de bain pour le doucher.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Rudgar était dans son lit, nu, les draps propres recouvrant une partie de son corps. Dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir, il fumait nonchalamment sa cigarette tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait fait il y a quelques heures. Il ne savait pas s'il cela allait être une histoire d'un soir, pour décompresser de leur boulot, ou bien un début de relation. Bien que fidèle, il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer une relation avec son collègue et espérait que ce dernier pense à la même chose que lui.

Couché en position fœtale, Sascha dormait profondément, la tête reposant contre les côtes de son collègue. Affectueusement, Rudgar passa sa main derrière le dos de celui-ci qui réagit en faisant glisser sa main sur le torse du shinigami. Alors que sa montre indiquée trois heures du mat, il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier de sa table de nuit et ferma les yeux en tournant la tête vers son collègue.

Il s'endormit avec l'idée que Sascha ne s'engagerait pas une relation avec lui. Peut-être demain, il découvrira qu'il avait vu juste ou peut-être pas…

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu** **n'oubliez pas de commenter surtout :D**


End file.
